1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to halophors. In one aspect, the invention relates to a novel class of complexes of 2-oxazoline or 2-oxazine polymers, polyhalide anions and independently supplied cations while in another aspect, the invention relates to the use of these complexes as sanitizing agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Halophors have long been known and the art is replete with various classes of such, processes for their manufacture, and a myriad of their alleged utilities. See, for example, Disinfection, Sterilization and Preservation, 2nd Edition, Chapter 11, Lea & Febiger (Philadelphia 1977) by S. S. Block. Of the many known halophors, probably the most common are those prepared from iodine (I.sub.2) and polyvinylpyrrolidone. These materials are generally complexes of indefinite composition and are generally soluble in water. When solubilized, these complexes slowly liberate free iodine which is the active ingredient. These complexes can contain up to about 25 weight percent iodine although not all is available (titratable with AgNO.sub.3) due to some being organically bound to the polymer. Many patents have issued regarding these complexes and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,407; 3,898,326; 3,028,300; 2,900,305; 2,826,532 and 2,739,922 are exemplary.
Halophors or complexes of polyoxazolines or polyoxazines and halogens, interhalogens or pseudo-halogens, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,211 by Chamberlin and Bangs. These complexes represent a class of halophors distinct from the complexes of polyvinylpyrrolidone and have demonstrated utility as sanitizing agents. However, like complexes of polyvinylpyrrolidone, the total weight percent of iodine that these materials can complex is not entirely satisfactory.